Dry needling, also known as intramuscular stimulation (IMS), is a procedure used by physical therapists. In dry needling, a needle is inserted through the skin and muscle at trigger points of muscle contraction knots. In addition, dry needling may utilize a hypodermic needle as well as a filiform needle.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.